


Bruises

by Daydreaming_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, Fem!Sam, Female Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Angel/pseuds/Daydreaming_Angel
Summary: Dean finds bruises on his sister and confronts John.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Still own nothing, still offering up my loans.   
> I mentioned before, that while I think John would be protective of a daughter, I think he would have been harder on her as well.   
> Rated for language and mention of violence

            Dean knew that John started training Sam after the shtriga incident. It started out as running, “to build up her stamina,” John said. In the beginning, Dean’s training was kept separate. John said it was so Dean wouldn’t be focused on taking care of his little sister and Dean knew better than to question.

            Over time, he noticed Sammy would come home limping, or favoring her side. He knew better than to ask Dad. He thought it was odd when Dad actually bought her make-up. Cheap stuff, but he made sure she was always stocked. Dean questioned his sister, but she rolled her eyes and reminded him she was a girl.

            As if he could forget. The 17-year-old saw how his friends were looking at his baby sister.

            Dean came home late from a date one night, John was gone on a hunt per usual leaving the siblings to their own devices. It was easier, now that Sammy was 13 and could take care of herself a little bit. The hotel they were in was cheap, but functional. It had a small kitchen area with a stove that didn’t work, separated from the sleeping area by a thin wall, and a bathroom without a lock on the door. But it suited their needs for the moment, especially since it was summer and no one questioned where the siblings lived.

            Dean quietly entered the room, checking the salt lines in front of the door. They were perfect, as always. ‘ _That’s my girl’_ he thought proudly. Walking into the sleeping area, he glanced at his sisters’ bed and saw the cheap hotel comforters bunched up. Dean decided against lecturing his baby sister on staying aware, and opened the bathroom door. He noticed the bathroom light on, but assumed his sister had left it on for him.

            The site he saw upon entering the bathroom stopped him in his tracks and made bile rise in the back of his throat. Sam stood in front of the vanity mirror in a sports bra and sleep shorts, wrapping ribs that were covered in bruises. She was so focused on the task, she didn’t realize he had walked in at first.

            “What the fuck Samantha? Who the hell did this to you?” Sam jumped, startled and held a shirt up in front of her chest.

            “What are you doing? Get the hell out of here!” She shouted angrily at her brother. When he just stood there staring expectantly, Sam pulled on the old AC/DC shirt and shoved past him. Dean didn’t miss the look of pain that crossed his sister’s face at the movements. He followed her into the bedroom, watching as she jerked the covers around, situating the bedding comfortably. Her face was a mask of pain.

            Realizing that intimidation wasn’t going to work, not that it ever did with his stubborn sister, Dean walked over to and softly took her elbow. “Sammy, what happened?” he asked gently. She looked at him, eyes tearing up.

            “Training.” She said simply.

            “Training?” he barely ground out the word, his vision turning red, “You mean Dad did this to you?”

            “Yea. He’s just trying to prepare me for the world.” She said softly. “He told me not to tell you, that it would just make you upset.”

            “Damn right it makes me upset!” Dean shouted, Sam jumped and jerked away from him. “Not at you Sammy, never at you. At him.” He sighed, realizing his sister hadn’t finished wrapping her ribs. “Come on, let’s take care of those bruises and we’ll talk later.” He gently cared for his sister, inwardly seething at their father. She had begun to cry at some point, and when he looked at her face he could see where the makeup had washed away. After finishing her ribs, he used a warm washcloth to wipe her face clean. As he did so, the bruises began to show through. He sighed, feeling his heart breaking.

            “Go to sleep Sammy. I love you.” Dean kissed her forehead. After making sure she was comfortable, Dean sat on his bed stared at the lump of covers over his sister. Her breathing had just evened out, indicating she was asleep, when he heard the sound of the Impala. Standing up he strode out the door, closing it carefully to avoid waking her.

            He met his father at the car, slamming him into the door. “What the fuck did you do to Sam?” he gripped the collar of John’s shirt, forcing him to meet his eyes. John tried to maneuver out of the hold, but he’d taught his son well.

            After a momentary struggle, John relented and looked his eldest son in the eyes. He didn’t have to ask, he knew what Dean had seen. He knew it wouldn’t stay a secret forever. “Do you think I like doing this? Do you think I like that my daughter flinches anytime I’m near her? No. I hate it. I fucking hate it” Joh roared. Dean, shocked at his dad’s outburst loosened his hold, John used the opportunity to shove his son away. “But do you think the monsters are going to go easy on her because she’s a girl? Hell, I have to teach her to protect herself from other hunters. You see the way they look at her!” John’s eyes were filled with terror.

            “Samantha is a Winchester,” his father’s voice had lowered and Dean struggled to hear his words. “That means she carries a target on her back. The monsters see her, and they see our weakness son. You know this.” John closed his eyes, breathing deep, “As hard as I fight, I know she won’t stay with us forever. But that doesn’t mean that mark will disappear. And we won’t be able to protect her. She’s going to leave us and be all alone.” John rubbed his hand across his face, leaning back into the car. “I can’t leave her unprotected,” his voice cracked slightly.

            Dean leaned next to his father against the Impala. “Why couldn’t you have given me a brother?” his father snorted. The duo stood side by side, staring into the dark parking lot, thinking about the world the youngest Winchester had been brought into.

They said very little that night, but quickly came to an agreement. When teaching her new moves, Dean would work with her. She would only spar with John once she had mastered the technique. Dean went easier on her, avoiding bruises for the most part. He also taught her how to use her smaller frame to her advantage. It wasn’t long before she could take on Dean and John at once, knocking them both to the ground with relative ease.

Dean will never forget how proud she was of herself the first time. Laying on his back, with the wind knocked out of him he looked up to see his baby sister holding her hand out to help him up. Grinning, he pulled her down to the grass and began tickling her relentlessly. Before long, John was involved in the match, holding Dean down so Sam could get her revenge. The trio rolled in the dirt like a normal family for a few hours before returning to their lives.

That was one of Dean’s favorite memories.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it obvious that the makeup was to cover bruises.


End file.
